The Color War
by TheSnackPack
Summary: When a Troll turns insane and completely white, Princess Poppy knows its up to her and her friends to find out what happened. Rumors speak of a dangerous and sick facility out there. But are they true? On the other hand, Branch can’t help but think something is terribly wrong here but once they come across DreamWorks 51, they knew they should’ve stayed silent [Broppy Apocalypse AU]
1. Prologue

**_Description:_**

**_-Trolls AU before Poppy and Branch's Bergen adventure-_**

**_What would happen if there was an Area 51 in the Trolls universe?_**

**_[Credits to for coming up with DreamWorks 51 as the name for the Trolls' Area 51.]_**

**_"There is no way I'm going with you guys to play ghosthunters and unicorns in a place that does not exist." The grey one amongst them huffed even though deep down all the conspiracies were starting to make sense._**

**_Poppy, princess of the pop troll village had been bothered by the thought of a creepy and dangerous facility out there. It all began when a troll named Toby went insane repeating the same stuff over and over again._**

**_"There's no stopping it!" He would keep on saying. Troll Village grew uneasy at the thought of this and so Poppy felt the need to solve this mystery for once and for all. What was this facility? A legend had stated it was called DreamWorks 51 but what did it truly mean?_**

**_Along with her pack of misfits and a really unhappy survivalist (who wasn't very proud to be here by the way), Poppy must unlock the secrets that have kept so many ancient Troll civilizations quiet._**

**_And no wonder they were quiet._**

-X-

"I could hear you from a mile away!" Poppy heard the obviously distressed troll in front of her speak. His concern could be a bit overwhelming at times but as usual decided to try to convince him.

"Good! I was worrying we weren't projecting enough." She took deep breaths considering the intense song and dance session that had taken place a few moments ago. The male troll in front of Poppy was unamused, tightly holding the sticks he had gathered in his arms.

Her friends, the Snack Pack as they were called caught up to the two of them to witness the conversation going on.

"Poppy if I can hear you, so can the Bergens!" The paranoid troll whispered at the end of his sentence.

There was silence for about 0.001 seconds until one of Poppy's friends spoke up. "Oh boy." Guy Diamond the glitter troll rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." A llama troll named Cooper mumbled. "Oh Branch." The giant troll Biggie amongst the small crowd sighed.

"You ruin everything," Satin, the pink fashionista stated as her blue twin Chenille quickly added, "warning us about the Bergens." The others agreed with them even DJ Suki, Smidge and Fuzzbert.

"No I don't." Branch defended, a bit taken back and surprised. The Princess of the Trolls sighed, recalling all of the not very great times that actually happened. But she regained her soothing smile. "Come on, we haven't seen the Bergens in 20 years. They are not going to find us!"

"No! They're not going to find me! Because I'll be in my heavily fortified, Bergen-poof survival bunker." Okay that was a lot of words to describe a simple hideout place but Poppy had memorized all of them. She was still not going to give up though.

The Snack Pack asked Branch whether he would come to the loudest and craziest party either. Poppy even extended the invitation she specially made for him.

As if this time could've possibly been something different. Branch with a bored expression, stomped upon the invite. Poppy watched all of her hard work get crushed as she gasped along with her friends. Well, ouch.

Maybe she shouldn't have put the glitter in the scrapbook? Perhaps that's why he didn't like-

"I wouldn't be caught dead at your party. But you will be. Caught and dead." The unhappy troll retorted coldly. Did he seem as if he was a darker shade of grey than usual?

Poppy frowned until her ears perked up at a familiar, calming voice. "Woah woah easy Branch easy." A purple troll with ombré blue hair fading light green at the tips said as he landed upon the ground with the help of his carrier beetle. The pink troll grinned sheepishly and so did the others except for Branch.

The grey troll furrowed his eyebrows even more than before. "Thank you for providing safe passage brother." The calm troll leaned his forehead against the beetle's. "Namaste." He pressed his palms together.

Whenever she saw Creek, Poppy just felt as if she could smile forever. And she usually felt like smiling forever but this was different! This was a feeling better than cupcakes and rainbows.

On the other hand, she felt Branch back up a little. But why would he be so unnerved at Creek's unexpected arrival?

Creek's gaze quickly turned towards Branch as he reached out to pat the clearly uncomfortable troll. "Okay mate first of all thanks for sharing your unique-"

"HELP ITS COMING FOR US! ITS GOING TO HAPPEN!" A voice screamed. Biggie jumped in the air, clutching his pet glowworm really tightly. "D-Don't worry Mr.Dinkles. I-it's probably Trolls playing a g-game."

"I SAW THEM! I SAW THEM!" Half oF the Snack Pack looked frightened as Creek assured everyone to catch their breaths. "You guys aren't great with horror stories either, are you?" Branch scoffed. Poppy immediately sprinted in the direction of the voice and saw Trolls gathered in a huge circle.

"What's going on?" She asked Sky Toronto, the man who handled the Troll Village's main goods in his factory. "It's Toby. I don't exactly know what's the cause of this situation but a few trolls said they caught him bolting out of the forest."

"Huh." Poppy muttered. She went ahead and saw her dad besides Toby on the ground, holding his cane. "Dad!" She yelled, going besides his side. "What's going on?"

The Snack Pack blended within the crowds as Smidge dragged a very annoyed Branch with them. "Hey- ouch! That hurts!"

"Be thankful you're getting some part of the action. Now watch Poppy and King Peppy handle the situation and show you how there's nothing out there." Smidge rambled. Branch held onto his sticks with care once she let go. She was small but Smidge was mighty. And boy did she have a bone-crushing grip.

"I don't know honey." King Peppy said. "We're slowly trying to comfort Toby here into telling us what happened. I'm guessing it might be a growlbeast that scared him." Poppy knelt down to Toby's level. The poor troll's purple face had turned white and so had his hair. He must've been really scared.

"I SAW A FOOTPRINT! IT WAS HUGE!" Toby stammered. "A Bergen footprint?" Branch came forward with a weird look. Was that his happy face or something? Poppy wouldn't know. "Ha I knew it!" The grey troll pumped his grey fist in the air. "I knew the Bergens could find us."

Everyone glared at Branch. "What?" He said, innocently. "I-I don't know if it was a Bergen footprint. A-all I know was that it was huge. And I was coming back to tell you guys about my gleeful discovery when this blinding white light shined in front of me. I couldn't see anything, you hear me? I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Everyone's hug time bracelets rang. Toby shrieked. "No hugs! No hugs!" There was seriously something wrong. Poppy's father wrapped his arms around her as she embraced him back. "Personal space! Personal space!" Branch angrily growled over to the trolls who were squeezing him.

Once that was over, the pink princess was determined to find a solution.

"Now, now take a deep breath Toby. Think positive thoughts." Poppy placed a hand on the scared troll's shoulder making the scared troll flinch.

"I found it." Suddenly Toby was at peace. "There's no stopping it guys! What's about to happen!" He started laughing. "Uh guys, is it just me or for the first time ever is someone's laugh creepy?" A young light green troll spoke up. "Not now Keith!" His best friend CJ Suki told him.

"They took me there. I couldn't see them but I was flying. It felt so good. There's no stopping it. There's no stopping it." Toby began pulling at his hair aggressively. "THERE'S NO STOPPING IT!"

Everyone was a bit shaken up. Branch himself couldn't comprehend what was happening. Poppy shared a glance with him. But this time his expression wasn't smug or proud. It was filled with concern, worry and something else she couldn't quite make out.

"Toby, who took you where?" Poppy asked with a gulp. "The deserted lands! The promised neverland! Somewhere where we'd be safe. There's no stopping it! There's no stopping it!"

"Aye mate, could you be a bit more specific?" Creek asked from the gathering. "No! There's just no stopping it! Experiments. Experiments! Fake! Giants! I don't know! THERE'S NO STOPPING IT!"

"Oh dear." King Peppy coughed and wheezed. Poppy quickly offered him support. It wasn't very often she saw her father in such a state. He had to know something.

"Apocalypse... time is running out... kill or be killed... there's no stopping it... no stopping it..." Toby hugged his knees as his entire self turned white and all the Trolls could only watch in terror.

Having your face and hair turn white was one thing and was extreme itself but there had been only legends of someone turning completely white. You went insane. You become so terrified that often no one can bring you back from that state.

"What in the holy Troll Tree-" Branch commented, dropping all of his sticks upon the ground.

Ỹ̶͓̪̲̳̊͐͘͝͝o̵̫̹̺̍͌̈u̷̙̗͠r̸̛̘̓ ̷̢͛͠t̷̨̼̖̳͠ͅi̷̘̜͔̜̝̗̿̀̿̐̀͑ḿ̸̥̫͎͘è̸̹̺̙͙̤͌̍͗ͅ ̶̱̝̪͖̈̑͗̅͐i̷̮̖͚͎͊̔s̴͍͑͘͠ ̸̢̧̙͙̗̫͂̂̆r̵͎̝̺̩̉ͅű̸̹̭͍̟n̷͖͖̏̐͑n̴̢̢̙̥̂̀ḯ̸͖n̶͎̈̑͛̽͗ģ̶͙̘̆̽̚ ̵̢̭̮͚̙̬̇̃̌o̴̘͓̤̒̾̈͝u̴̗̤͉͛̈̓͝ẗ̷̲͎̦͕̜́̂.̶͖̆̐̇͘ ̸͍̊͐̾͊̀̕

̴̰͉̼̮̆

̶̞͍͇͍̽́͌̎̀͝T̸̹̭̙̺͍̈́͗͠h̵̛̞̭͈̖̻͒̃̑̽̀e̵͎̝̫͉̦͗͜ř̷̢̻̩̭͉̏ë̸͓̦́͆̎'̶̭̤͓͆ŝ̶̩̼͓̬̈́ ̶͇͕̳̹̦͂̈͗̆̈́́n̵̨͓͎͊͛o̶̯̭̐̌͝ ̷̨̳͕̳̝̎̇̽ş̴͎̯̱̰̗̌͋̌t̷̢̻̮̙̍ợ̷̢̢̠̋̀͒͊͘p̴̣͓͔̊͜p̵̫̤̯͒͘ĩ̸̤̦̹̖̄n̶̪̟̆̒͊̋͐̌g̵̡͚͎͉͘ ̸̧̢̜̰̄̄̌͝i̸̢̛̦̳̼̬̲͗t̶͓͉̩̀̋̊.̸̗̂̅̓


	2. DarkerYetDarker

Ḓ̶̤̭̯̑̀͗̕ả̶̼̪̺͙̉̄̃̓͘r̸͙͆̑̉͝k̴͔̱̮̩̠͊͐͜e̷͕͓̯͇̯͑͜͝r̷̪͓̱̲̋̓̓̈́̃ ̶̰͛Ÿ̸̛̠̩ȅ̴̡͐̂̔͗ẗ̴̠͓͙̮́ ̴͚̜͙͈̅̐̃͗̚͘Ḑ̴̛̱̩̤̪̅͗̎͠ǎ̶̤̅͜ṟ̷̟̄̈́͐̑̏͌k̴͎̓͆̊̔̕ė̴͓͋̅̈̔ͅr̶̢̯̱̭̎̈́̈́̈́͐

Word spreads around the village fast. A troll ventures into the forest as usually trolls do sometimes in the morning and afternoon. But this troll returns with crazy phrases, turns insane and completely white. Something that a person couldn't wish upon their worst enemy. And Trolls never had enemies in the first place!

"You're right Gary. This is bizarre!" Branch told his remote control son. "At least I'm not the most crazy person in everyone's talks now but this just doesn't make any sense! He saw a footprint Gary! Why would he just say that? No Troll says that. Not even me."

Branch's cheeks flushed red when he recalled the times he actually thought he found Bergen footprints when all of them generally belonged to other creatures. But still he didn't go ballistic such as Toby!

"I need to find out myself. If there really is a threat towards the village. We'll find a way to terminate it." Branch huffed, glancing at a certain invitation that lay upon his desk. He had crushed it and for some reason hadn't dared leaving it behind. He even fixed it. It wasn't really that bad other than the glitter.

He wouldn't dare admit that he had fixed it and actually liked it to anyone though. Especially not to Poppy. Never! He checked his daily routine.

"Ugh all those hugs from earlier messed me up. I felt like dying." Branch ranted over to his son. "But Poppy didn't try to hug me which is a relief. Today was.. something."

"Watching other Trolls singing and dancing is also a checkmark for today. Time to sigh!"

The emotionless facade wearing troll places Gary in a basket and was about to do his infamous sigh when he heard a knock.

"Are you kidding me?" Branch groaned. "You're right. I should ignore whoever it is." He did have an idea who it could be. Putting on his most fearsome look, the grey troll made his way up to his bunker's entrance using the levered elevator he had made all those years ago.

"Oh my troll Branch please open up!" He could frantic yells from her voice. "Branch the awesome doomsday survivalist isn't here. Leave a message. Or rather don't." He replied sarcastically. Branch needed time. He needed time to think. Internally, he had never panicked so much.

Whatever happened with Toby had awakened something inside of him. Something he didn't even knew existed.

"Aye mate, I would dislike to break it to you but there are a lot of problems here. We need to get this over with positive vibes."

Okay now Branch was definitely not going to open the small wooden hatch. Argh, why did that son of a cupcake have to be here?

"Please Branch, we really need your help." Poppy called from outside. She had stopped knocking fortunately. The noise could've drove the paranoid troll insane. "Fine!" He lowly growled, pulling both of the trolls outside in as soon as he opened the doorway.

"Looks cozy." Creek, the yoga troll commented, glancing around a bit as Branch let out a grunt in response. "What do you want?"

"Your help. Everyone is getting really scared. This is not like us Trolls. My dad is trying to calm them." Poppy started saying. "So? Living in fear never really harmed anyone. Just look at me. I'm doing great."

Poppy glared at him. "No mate fortunately not many dwell around as you do. His majesty also had Poppy's biggest party cancelled tonight." The guru troll besides her uttered.

"The first time you canceled a party. Isn't this just the best day ever?" Branch smirked. "Perhaps this is an actual moment you should scrapbook Poppy. Goes down in history, doesn't it?"

"Poppy, a moment?" Creek asked her. Poppy nodded as they walked to the corner. Branch raised an eyebrow at them but blatantly scoffed, pretending to be not interested.

-X-

"Some folks just don't wanna be happy. Neither helpful for that matter. We should either directly talk to him without explaining much of the situation and just know whether he's ready to help us or not." Poppy heard the purple troll besides her say.

"I know. But I also know Branch. He's a tough shell to crack but we'll get there. You're right though. Maybe talking directly with him will get him to help us!" Poppy exclaimed as they both made their way back to Branch.

"It's getting late. Perhaps you two should make your way back to your cozy little pods." Branch folded his arms. "No!" Poppy shook her head. "When I say we need your help, we do. My dad did cancel the party but from my perspective, he would never do so. You can also drive everyone's attention from the problem by throwing a party! My dad knows something."

"Something like what?"

"I figured I could lend Poppy some of my expertise. I overheard Dr.Plum and Dr.MoonBloom talking. Toby's literally strapped to the bed. Completely gone insane. No one is allowed there. And King Peppy looks blank. Afraid too." Creek explained. "Oh look who's playing detective." Branch rolled his eyes. Poppy frowned, this conversation was not going well.

Her dad never looked afraid which is what troubled her. He had saved them from the Bergens all those years ago. "No Troll behind!" Was his motto that had become hers as well. But this morning when Toby went crazy was the day she saw his fear reflecting on the surface.

It had scared her too.

"There's a facility. Creek heard the two doctors talking about that too. Something really only I think my dad knows. But since you're always scavenging.. you might know it too!" Poppy added with a hopeful gaze. "Is there anything you know?"

"No. And even so, why would I tell you? You saw what happened to Toby. I don't want anyone's deaths on me. Even so, one day you'll all die from your recklessness." The survivalist harshly stated.

"Why are you like this?" Poppy stomped over to him. He was so unpredictable. "Because this is how you survive, Princess." He answered.

"Fine if you don't know anything then would you come with us to find the facility?" She asked with puppy eyes. "Poppy, you know nothing about this place. Dr.Plum and Dr.MoonBloom could have been told some lies by Toby. He's cracked up in the brain right now." Branch pointed to his temple.

"Deep breaths Branch. Reel it in. Feel your mind become peaceful." Creek assured. "Nama-stay away from me and shut it." Branch cut him off from saying anything else.

"Branch I know you don't like me. I know you probably don't like Creek or anyone. But there must've been someone. There must be someone you do want to protect. Some trolls are not even stepping out of their pods because they're scared. I am too." Poppy was going to be stubborn but maybe she should just let it go.

"Think about it. Meet us in an hour near Misty Meadows if you do." She told him before looking at Creek. "We should go to the Snack Pack. They're waiting." She didn't hear any reply from Branch. He must be thinking of even ignoring her.

She couldn't blame him. Frankly speaking, it did kind of hurt. "Don't worry Poppy, you tried your best." Creek booped her nose." Poppy giggled. She'd have to keep living her best life in the present.

-X-

"They didn't know what they were talking about." Branch scowled over to Gary. "If this facility exists, it could be dangerous. The Bergens or even some birds could've done that to Toby." He was currently pacing back and forth constantly.

"Oh, you're asking me why I care? I don't. I really don't!" A blush made its way on to his grey face. "Ugh, she's going to be the death of me. Come on Gary, there's no way she, that hippie troll or anyone else will know what to do without us."

Branch quickly grabbed his usual survival items including a small dagger, rope, a first aid kit and shoved them all down in one of his backpacks before slinging it on one shoulder. He remembered not to leave Gary behind.

Unknown to him, it was going to be a long night.

-X-

"Dad. What are you hiding from us?" The Snack Pack blinked all except Poppy who was eyeing her father. "Poppy honey, trust me. There's nothing wrong. I'm just worried about what's happened with Toby that's all." Peppy managed a small smile.

Poppy grabbed her dad's hands. "I want to solve this. I want to help you. This is too much I know but please tell us the truth. We really want to help. We can handle it!"

"No Poppy, you can't. This is out of our reach." Peppy shook his head. "I'm only trying to protect you. Knowing the secret can drive you insane too."

"We're ready." Poppy said with a determined face. Everyone nodded except Biggie and Cooper. "Y'all if any of you promise me we're not going to die then count me in. I love secrets!" The llama troll chuckled.

"I-I'm not so sure about this!" Biggie on the other hand, gulped. "It's okay, big guy we've got it covered." Smidge flexed her arms.

All of the color metaphorically drained from their faces once Peppy started talking.

_Your time is running out..._

-X-

"I'm the one who's on time really?" Branch was unimpressed. "You called me here Poppy and you yourself are ten minutes late. Bravo! You should really throw a party for this one."

"Branch.." She croaked out. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. This didn't feel like Poppy. She looked sort of scared. Terrified even. "I'm fine." She mumbled. Everyone else looked wrecked too. Biggie was surely about to cry. "Oh I can't take this anymore!" He wailed. "I don't want to do this! I don't want to go find DreamWorks 51!"

"Woah woah, what's DreamWorks 51?" Branch asked. "I don't know why but that name sees familiar. Maybe it adds up to my theory about the boy on the moon. The one you guys thought was mustard and baloney."

"Mate, lets not joke tonight." Creek patted Branch's shoulder who backed away from him. "I thought I'd never say this. Especially to you all because you'd never stop talking but what happened?" Branch asked.

"We confronted Poppy's dad." DJ Suki replied. "He told us some really horrible things about a rumored facility that existed before Trolls got freedom from the Bergens." Branch wasn't liking where this was headed.

"That's all it was right? A rumor?" Branch huffed. "There is no way I'm going with you guys to play ghosthunters and unicorns in a place that does not exist. That is if you still are going to your dreamland facility."

"Well yeah but it's actually there Branch. It has to be." Poppy protested. "But you were correct earlier. It is dangerous." She wasn't smiling at all.

"Things are dark. Or darker! Yet darker! It is night but I mean a different kind of darkness." Cooper blurted out with a weird look. Guy Diamond facepalmed. The survivalist studied them. Most of the gang looked queasy.

"Then there is no way we are going. End of story. I came here because.." Branch trailed off. He couldn't just say why. That'd make him look weak. The last time he looked and felt weak, destroyed him and cost him his colors.

"But we have to! Doesn't matter why you came here. We can't let anyone live in fear." Poppy stated. "There is no way I'm going with you guys to play ghosthunters and unicorns in a place that does not exist." The grey troll huffed even though deep down all the conspiracies were starting to make sense.

Branch could see Poppy had almost given up hope trying to talk to him. This was wrong. He had a really bad feeling about this. But he knew the princess of the Trolls wasn't going to stop.

"I'll only accompany you once you share the whole story. Spill before I change my mind." He exhaled. Poppy slightly sighed, looking a bit happier than before. But what was it that had caused all of them to be with such a sour expression?

Just then they heard a scream.


	3. BitterBeliefs

B̷̠̽̅̃̃̄͋́͐͂̕̚͠͝i̷̞̩̰̋̇̒̊ţ̷̧͇̩̺̟͙̖͈͖̩̰̀t̸̡̛̙̦̮̪̮͊̓̒̈́̉͂͠ͅͅe̵͖͒̃̍̈͐̅̇̃͝͠r̵̡͙̟̳̲͙͎̰̟͔͙̊̏͜ ̴̧̡͈̤̙̙̼͎͎͎͖̳̖̪̯̑͊͒͒̈͊̃͂̾̚̚̕͝͠B̶̢̯̖͍̰̺͔̬͙͙̺̪̄̂̄̋͊̒̑́̕è̸̡̢̤̘͎̟̲̳̼̠̳͔̘̮̏̽͘͜͝ĺ̴̡̬͈̰̞͕̣͚̜͔̥̃̅̅̃̍̌́͂̾̉̕͝ï̴̧̳̥̫͙̱̠̣̘͛̊̈́͒̓͋̀ͅë̶̡͇̹̰̜̜͍͚̗͉͎̤́͐̍͊̎̾̓͑ͅf̵̧̨̡̦͍̳̺̘̼͙͓͓̠̘̠͂̌s̷̳͇̪̦̎͊̇̂͗͘

"I'm telling the truth guys! Something grabbed my leg! It wants to kill me!" Biggie hugged his knees. "Growlbeasts tend to hunt at night. Plus it's foggy so I really doubt why you chose this your meeting place Poppy." Branch slid down his backpack and dropped it on the ground.

"My dad shouldn't know that we're leaving for DreamWorks 51. I just told him we're all taking a hiking trip." She said. "Leaving? Like now? Are you crazy?! The forest is hard to navigate at night. You can barely see the stars!" Poppy couldn't believe how anxious Branch sounded right now. He happened to be right but they couldn't leave in the morning. Her dad would find out.

"Hey, we'll be back before anyone knows! We won't die considering you'll be there with us." Poppy clasped her hands together. "You haven't shared all the details with me yet. I'm not promising safe passage to you." He grumbled.

"They argue so much." Cooper whispered to Smidge. "Even my aunt and uncle used to be peaceful when they were here. Rest In Peace y'all!"

"It's just hard to talk about mate. The story King Peppy told us. It's unfortunate. You would understand if you were there." Creek said. "Oh so it's hard? I see. How delightful. To think you guys would never stop blabbering in my face all day." Branch hissed.

"Hey! It's a sensitive topic especially for Poppy. Poppy I think Branch should just go back home. We can do this without him." Smidge gritted her teeth. "Only means more relaxation for me." The grey troll answered.

"You'll have to hair-swear and come with us if we told you everything. Deal?" Poppy looked at Branch. "I don't take risks. Not ones that could lead to certain death." The male troll answered. "I'm really feeling all vibes agreeing with Smidge. Do we really need him Poppy?" Creek asked.

"On second thought. I'll hair-swear and not care. You're going to be sorry you ever said that Creep!" Branch stuck out his tongue. "It's Creek."

"Whatever... Creep."

Poppy's hair traveled and made its way up to Branch's as the two sealed the deal. "DreamWorks 51 is a secret area Bergens used to experiment trolls in. Those who were taken were taken out of Trollstice secretly and a day before Trollstice. My dad said the Bergen king didn't even know of such things happening."

"What type of experiments?"

"We don't know." Poppy shrugged. Branch's jaw dropped. "Princess, we can't just waltz into there. For all we know, we could be cooked and eaten in 2 seconds!" The pink troll ignored him. "We have to go there." She quietly added but enough for him to catch that.

"Why?" He asked. "You don't need to know some things!" Smidge said. "Can we leave now? Me and Cooper got some tents to spend the night in. Boys in one and girls in another."

"No thank you, I can sleep in the one I brought. Alone." Branch rolled his eyes. Poppy couldn't meet his eyes. "Poppy?" He asked. "Uhm, I need some air." She said. She didn't know how to say it. She didn't want to force him to go with them but had no choice.

All she knew from her dad was that DreamWorks 51 could be found by another one of those tunnels that are like the one that leads to the Troll Tree in Bergentown. She didn't even know which one. They could all die on the journey for all she know.

That's why she needed Branch. He knew everything about the forest no matter how much of a scaredy cat he could be. Not that she would easily admit but she did feel safe with him.

Ạ̸̧̘̒̾̇ŕ̴̟͉ệ̴̰͊ ̶̥͇͚͆͊͌y̷̗̟͂̆ŏ̷͎̰͊u̸̳͚͐̚ ̸̡̖̋͑͜ş̷̦͉̏ų̸̯̞̏ṙ̴͇̣͔͗̐ḙ̸͒̍̒ ̷̛̬͘͝ả̴̖̣b̵̞̱̕͠ö̵̙̏ǔ̶͎t̶̤̉̈́̕ ̸͍̩͓̄̒t̵̛̲͉͒h̶̢̞̘̒͝a̵̳̩͐ṱ̵̺̈̏?̶͖͎̎̕

-X-

What had just happened? Branch was baffled by Poppy's behavior. He had never seen her so down. She was clearly hiding something from him. They all were.

Fuzzbert was staying behind to take care of the village for sometime on Poppy's behalf and to not let anyone know the group was gone. He was rather honored to have such a secretive role in all of this. Branch didn't get why.

Experiments. The thought was crazy. Imagining some Bergens with huge tools was enough to give him nightmares. But why would they be experimenting? A way to find more than a moment's worth of happiness?

Bergens ate Trolls just because they could be happy even if that lasted for just one second. Had they become greedy enough to want more?

"Way to go Branch." Satin and Chenille said in unison. "You are a party pooper and a feelings pooper." Cooper frowned. "Thank you. I accept your compliments." He replied sarcastically.

His mind went off to a few minutes ago. What had grabbed Biggie? Why wasn't anyone talking about that too? It could've been just the grass but a part of him wasn't convinced.

Branch watched Creek go up to Poppy. "Bleh." He groaned, looking away. He spoke up. "If you really want to get going, I suggest we should leave now before it gets too foggy. We could get separated." It worked because Poppy was making her way towards him and the majority of the Snack Pack.

He mentally smirked at the small victory.

"Hm let's go!" Poppy exclaimed. "How do you intend on finding this place anyways Poppy?" The grey troll sighed. "Dad spoke of it as a Neverland. A promised Neverland. The truest of believers can find it"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a believer."

"Then I'm making you one on this journey!" Poppy grabbed his arm and started dragging him as they all walked. Branch groaned and huffed as he snatched his arm away from Poppy's. She frowned, "We need to go to the restricted area of the Trolls library first. My dad gave me the key."

"Is he even okay with all of this?! Poppy this is honestly insane."

"He- like I said he doesn't need to know. He just wants me to find out information that's why he gave me the key." Poppy said. "Look Branch, if you're not going to help Poppy or let us help her. Leave." Smidge growled.

"Smidge!"

"I just- you don't understand. There actually might be Bergens there. What if I'm right huh? Do you guys actually want me to be right?" Branch pointed to himself. "Because I don't want myself to be right!"

"Shush." Poppy said, gazing at the huge gate of the library that stood right in front of them. They walked past it. "Is it just me or is this place hella creepy?" Cooper commented. "Language!" DJ Suki facepalmed. "Oh no! Hope there are no spiders in here." Biggie whimpered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Take in the positivity Branch. The vibes shall make you feel better."

"Don't talk to me."

"Someone needs to stay guard." Poppy shrugged. "In case someone spots us in the restricted zone. Only the king and queen are really allowed here. And really trusted advisors such as Sky Toronto."

"Me!" Smidge and Guy Diamond said at the same time. "No, oh my gah I'm not standing here with this knucklehead!" The yellow troll grumbled. "Hey!" GD pouted.

"No fighting guys." Poppy giggled. "I'll stay with them. Someone needs to keep them in line." DJ Suki states. "Boy I'm not going in there! I would get lost!" Cooper chuckled. Poor Biggie wasn't a fan of dark corridors either.

So much to Branch's demise and annoyance, he, Poppy and Creek started making their way into the restricted section. "Echo!" Poppy shouted as her voice repeated for a few times making her and Creek laugh.

"Be quiet. A predator might hear you!" Branch scolded, aggressively. "Lighten up. This part is inside of Troll Village. No Bergen nothing! And there's no critter we can't tame." Poppy blinked, innocently. "Go away!" Branch screeched, not knowing what else to say.

Poppy stared at him for a few seconds. "Fine." She took Creek's arm and went away to another side of the area. "Huh." Branch dusted off his clothes as he went through some books. Peace at last. His mind wondered what Creek and Poppy were up to at that moment. But he wasn't going to let it get to him.

He'd find something related to DreamWorks 51 and then Poppy would know how important he is to them in this journey. Why did she have such a death wish?

Some minutes passed, he couldn't find anything. Nor had Poppy and Creek come back. "Pssh yeah sure." Branch rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. His deep and dark thoughts which told him that the two of them had left him all alone and went back to the Snack Pack who had set out on their journey.

He knew they all might hate him but they would never leave a Troll behind.

Right?

Branch remembered all of the times he didn't want to even talk to them. Back when he had just lost his colors. He didn't even want to be a troll. It was literally the worst fate anyone could have. And yet the rest of his species were happy all the time? How??

Suddenly it was starting to get creepier. Branch's brain made up dark figures using his imagination somewhere in the restricted library place. Why was all of this happening now? He didn't want this. He didn't want to be alone.

"Poppy!" He frantically looked around. Where was she? Oh my goodness, was he actually starting to miss Creek too? This was exactly one of his worst nightmares. But it had turned into reality. He heard something. A creaking noise.

Branch took deep breaths and backed away. He wasn't alone in this section of the library. "Who's there?!" He put on his most fearsome face. "Coward. You're such a coward." He shook his head. He wasn't about to let his thoughts get to him.

B̴̢̩̝̒̉u̸̝̾͝t̶͓̥́ ̶̻̌ẅ̵̢͉̹́̓e̵̬͘r̸̮̉ͅe̴̫͐̍̄ ̶̦̑̿͝ṯ̴͆h̷̞̆ͅơ̶̠̈́̓s̴̹̣̼͌̚e̶̙͂̆ ̷͎̜̐̍͝ą̴̱̋̒c̸͈̐t̵̡̚u̶̜͈͛͋̚a̴̧͜͝l̵̞̇͝l̸̳͛̽ỵ̷͉̏ ̸̦̘̮̓ȟ̵̺̑í̴̡s̴͍̺͘ ̶̛̲̇̇͜t̴̖͂̒h̸̤̉̾ͅo̴̟͖̳̓̊̏u̴̡̞͛ͅḡ̵̜͇͘͠ͅh̴͎͙͋ẗ̸͚́̊ș̷͔͚̎̍͘ ̵̙̭͒̀̕o̴͚͋̀͒r̴̹̞̔͊͜ ̴͔̰͚̔̊͂r̵̯̜̐͊a̴̡̼͂͋̈́t̷̲͈̅ḩ̵̤̙͂̄͘ḛ̶̺͂̈́r̶͖͚̣͛̏̐ ̶̜͔̲͛͗s̷̮̈́̐o̵̢̪̭̐͂m̶͓̫̪̄̇ȩ̸̖͊͒o̸͙͉̽̓n̷̟̫͚̋̓e̴̬̤͘͜?̶͓͔̀̔̈ͅ

-X-

Poppy dug through huge books. "Are you sure, we'll find the map here Poppy?" Creek asked as he combed his hair and sat with his eyes closed and legs crossed. "This has to be it. This is the furthest point of the restricted library." Poppy narrowed her eyes, trying to find what they sought.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth Poppy?" Creek opened his eyes.

"The truth? I did, didn't I?" Poppy tried avoiding what he meant. Creek raised an eyebrow and got up. He placed a hand on Poppy's shoulder. "He's not the best of Trolls I'll admit that. And perhaps it's better staying away from him at times. But he's really only coming on this journey because he thinks you told him everything about DreamWorks 51."

"What am I even going to say Creek? That there was a short chance that my mom got taken to that facility?! And she got experimented on?! How am I going to just say that. It was scary hearing it from my dad." She mumbled, feeling a bit numb. "I don't want to think if something happened to her like Toby. Or whether she's even alive."

Creek sympathetically smiled at her to provide comfort. "I can't believe my dad had all these secret missions some years ago to find lost Trolls and to locate them at the facility. But each and every time, Trolls failed. And he couldn't find my mom because of that. So I have to. If my mom and some others are alive out there, we need to bring them home." Poppy glanced up at him.

She felt Creek hug her which made her feel somewhat better. It wasn't hug time but since no one was watching, guess they could break that rule.

"Poppy!"

Poppy broke away the hug quickly. "Is that Branch? Maybe he found something!" She grinned. "Come on! Let's go to him! I knew he wouldn't want us to stay far away from him for too long."

"You go on ahead love. I'm right behind you." Creek smiled. Poppy nodded and skipped away. The purple troll turned around and made his way through some books. Then far at the end, he could see a golden, ancient book attached to a map.

"I'm making sure you find DreamWorks 51, Poppy and Branch." He whispered. "And you will."

He tucked away the book and map in his hair with a malicious smirk before heading in the direction Poppy skipped into.


End file.
